Are You Asking Me to Leave?
by wooedatlast
Summary: Quick one shot of how I imagine Captain Swan's first time might be. Complete smut little plot. First time writing thanks for reading.


"Are you asking me to leave?" Killian barely whispered the question. He hated to concede defeat but he would go if she asked him to go. He would do anything for her if she only asked.

Emma couldn't bring herself to reply. She crumpled the napkin in her hand. She had no answer for him. She didn't want him to leave tonight. There were only so many nights she could bare to be away from Henry. But if she was honest with herself she never wanted him to leave, but it was inevitable that he would. She shrugged at him as she walked to the kitchen trash can. "I just figured you probably had to get up early tomorrow." She threw the rag away, and headed towards the sink, busying herself with the dishes from their earlier dinner. She was facing Killian but couldn't bring herself to look at him as he stood stoic in the middle of the room. Even though they were separated by at most four feet it felt like miles. He wasn't walking back toward the kitchen she knew he wouldn't and so she braced herself for their parting.

"Do you ever just answer a question?" Killian asked, fully aware he wouldn't get a meaningful response out of that question either. Emma's feverish pace as she scrubbed at the already clean glass was all the answer he needed. He walked towards the sink stopping just shy of Emma as he spun her around forcing her to acknowledge him before asking again. "Do you want me to leave?"

Emma was increasingly unsure of the answer. She turned away again. But as their proximity increased her resolve melted. She still didn't answer instead putting the clean glass in the dish rack. She could feel him directly behind her now. His breath was gently drumming on the back of her neck. Even after they had eaten pizza his breath still smelled of cinnamon and other sweet spices. "It's getting late we both have things to do in the morning…"

Killian gently shifted her hair revealing the nape of her elegant neck. He brought his lips down almost kissing her most delicate spot. "Do you want me," he wet his lips before softly pressing them against her neck. He was rewarded with a sharp gasp before he continued "to leave, love?" He managed to wrap an arm around her waist, though she struggled slightly at his insistence. He kissed her neck again this time bringing his lips to lightly suck at her sweet skin. He could feel her pulse racing. He knew what her body wanted but he needed to hear her say it. He continued his ministrations patiently waiting for her to respond. She brought her hands to squeeze his arms as she sighed enthralled with Killian's skill.

Killian brought his hand from around her waist and began to gently unbutton her jeans. There was no hesitation from Emma, no fight as he began to slide her zipper down. His hand was so nimble, so smooth in its work there was no doubt in her mind he had entirely too much practice undressing a woman. This knowledge would have given her pause if she hadn't become so lost in the scent of honeyed spices and the sensation of his tongue on her neck. He pushed down slightly on the jeans allowing room in them for his curious fingers. He let his fingers loom momentarily above the silky fabric of Emma's underwear. The feel of them mirroring the soft skin they covered. He slid his fingers underneath them slowly, still waiting for his answer. His fingers tangled slightly in her soft curls as Emma began to gyrate her hips nudging Killian's hand down further. His painstaking pace was beginning to lose its hypnotic hold on her. Instead it was becoming maddening, as her anticipation grew. Killian's pointer finger was hovering above her slick mound, the moisture there begging him to press on but he held his stubborn position refusing to yield. He didn't allow his hand to please her. Instead he just left his fingers to ghost over her most sensitive spot, despite her anxiously bucking hips.

"Are you going to answer me love?" Killian whispered into her ear, his voice wet with desire. He pressed himself firmly against her as a promise of what was to come if she would allow him to take the lead. Emma nodded, bringing her hands over his attempting to guide him to her pleasure but Killian's hand didn't move. "Do you want me to leave?"

"Do you want to leave?" Emma whimpered realizing that the romantic moment had been nothing but a game to Killian. She forced his hands away from her and zipped her pants before she turned to push him away.

"Maybe I should." Killian mumbled confused by the sudden chill in Emma's gaze.

"Maybe you should." Emma hadn't expected him to just give up on seducing her so quickly.

"For someone who doesn't answer questions you sure ask a lot of them." Killian laughed at the unease that was written all over Emma's confused face before he looked down at his watch. It wasn't getting late it was barely after nine. "Well, I'll see you tomorrow then?" Killian leaned in to kiss Emma on her cheek. But she quickly pulled away.

"I don't want you to leave." She sighed exasperated with pretending she had a chance of resisting the pheromones that wafted so effortlessly off of him. She pulled his face down against hers claiming his mouth with a brutal passion. Her hands showed how out of practice she was at the art of undressing a lover as she attempted to remove Killian's belt. Their tongues engaged in a loving battle. Each tried to subdue the other in their carnal power struggle. Killian's hand hungrily pulled at Emma's sweater as he broke the kiss to pull it over her head. His shirt followed. There was no moment taken to stand in awe of each other, neither of them wanted to risk the other changing their mind. The jeans and undergarments fell strewn along the floor as Killian followed Emma to her room.

There was one other break in their kissing while Emma groped along her wall trying to find her light switch. Killian snickered under his breath. He was taken aback. She definitely kept him on his toes. He had seduced many women but precious few of them had turned on the lights. Emma could be so coy, almost agonizingly guarded. Often so wary that compliments seemed to pain her but she had enough confidence to light up any room at this moment. The gentle wonder of her curves utterly divine. He almost hated to kiss her now, hating to take his eyes off the heaven of her shape for a second. He ran his hands up and down the turns, spellbound by her perfectly round breast. Each kiss brought them closer, but that was all it was, kissing. It felt incredibly intimate in their state of stunning nudity but it was still only kissing and cautious fondling.

Killian pulled Emma firmly against him and rolled her onto her back. He was finished with the foreplay of it all. For the first time in years he was looking forward to the actual act. He ran his hand gently over her breast, his mouth finding the crook where her neck met her shoulder. His gentle nips and sucking causing Emma to moan in ecstasy as his hand moved lower. His right hand paused as he brought his left arm to support his weight above his now feverish partner. He felt the familiar soft texture of her lower curls. He ran his index finger along the length of her damp entrance. The feeling sent a sudden rush through his already throbbing member.

"Please." Emma was begging for him. Normally he loved to make a woman beg but not this one. She wasn't one of his harlots. She was what he had been dreaming of for most of his life. She was beyond a distraction. He slid his index finger inside her. Her walls clamping tight around him as he gently motioned stroking her inner walls. He ran his thumb carefully over her bundle of nerves. Emma caught his rhythm and her hips moved synchronizing with his hand as his lapping tongue kept a careful beat on her neck. He listened carefully noting which movements elicited the most pleasure. He pressed harder on her swollen mound as she approached the edge. "Please, yes." Emma whimpered as her release racked her body. Her chest heaved into him as her hips calmed their wild bucking. She pulled his mouth to meet hers. He broke the kiss quickly his own need becoming more pressing as the heat between them grew.

Emma spread her legs and lifted her eager hips to accommodate Killian as he positioned himself over her. The tight warm heat coupled with the wetness from her arousal more than Killian could stand. He didn't move, allowing her to adjust to the heft of him. Killian was lost in the moment as Emma's eyes slammed shut from the pleasure. He brought his hand under her chin breaking the pleasure's trance on her. She opened her eyes and stared up at the man who made quick work of scaling her walls. She was fully enamored with this gorgeous man and his stunning ability to care for her. There was so much passion in his amber eyes. He groaned as he began to slowly pump in and out of her. Her hips making small circles in unison with his as they both forgot caution.

Together they created an exquisite symphony. There was panting and moaning. The sound of their flesh clapping together combined with the sound of moist mouths and a creaking bed. The chorus of yeses and pleases escaping their eager lips between kisses. Killian pulled his body back almost completely withdrawing from Emma. The look of loss that was painted across her enraptured face was a slow form of torture. He slipped back into her up to the hilt inside her. He had never been so interested in pleasing a woman. He pulsed faster fully aware that he didn't have long before he'd lose his terse grip on his release. He waited for her 'yes' and the sweet rippling that meant she had reached her climax again. Then came his own as a hush fell over the room.

Emma placed kisses down the side of Killian's neck. "Thank you." She whispered so softly it was barely audible.

"For what?" Killian asked rolling off of his lover.

"For tonight." Emma answered shaking from the loss of him. Not just the heat of his strong body, not just the loss of his weight, but from the loss of the intimate connection. She had never felt so entwined with anyone.

"My Love," Killian said turning on his left side to face her properly as he brought her hand to his mouth. He carefully kissed each knuckle. "We are just getting started."


End file.
